Generally, when designing an interior space of a home, a designer needs to visit different stores to shop for furniture, appliances, and the like to furnish different rooms of the home. However, it may be difficult to know how to arrange the furniture and appliances in the home when the designer and the furniture and appliances are not already in the home.